


All my dreams come true

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Gay, Hotel Night, Incest, Incest Kink, Jacking off, Kink, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Slash, Voyeurism, Want, Watching, Waycest, closeness, satisfied, secretly watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank finds out Gee and Mikey's secret and wants to see for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own the ways frank bob or ray they own themselves. do not condone incest. fiction made it up.

I have to admit Gee and Mikey were closer then any other siblings I had ever seen in my life. It was pretty cool to me. It made life on the road a little easier for sure. They did not fight all the time or bicker like a lot of siblings do. Not to say they never did, they were just extremely comfortable around each other. I realized I spent way too much time observing them but I couldn't help myself they both were beautiful each in their own way. I have watched them for years now and I am not sure they are aware that I do. 

I think it started the moment that I met them though I noticed Gerard more at first. When we reached the time we had all changed for revenge is when I first started noticing Mikey. I watched them all through the black parade tour as well. Now I am standing here during project rev in the hot sun just staring at the two them through my long hair. It makes it easier to out right stare without them noticing that I am. I think that I like Gerard most when his hair is black against his pale skin. I know well how good Mikey looks as well standing there with his pale skin and sweating in the hot sun. His long sweaty hair hanging in his eyes sticking to his angular face. I am not sure why they don't seem to stay with any partner. I have seen them with other men and even women briefly but it has never lasted longer then a night. I am not sure why they really are always alone. They always seem more inclined to hang out with each other, Ray, Bob or myself. 

I sit there watching Mikey sitting on the sofa with his head on Gerard's shoulder. I feel suddenly curious and I approach them as they sit in the bus lounge on the sofa watching some horror movie. It's after a show and about midnight and everyone else is asleep. "Gerard," I call out and he looks up, meeting my eyes. Mikey's eyes flick to mine as well. I shift uncomfortable with both of the Ways eyes on. I lick my lips nervously before I blurt it out. "Why do you and Mikey never have a lover long?" I ask. "I mean you're both always single other then an occasional one night stand." 

Gerard smiles at me. "There just hasn't been anyone who has caught our interest," he says shrugging it off. Mikey settles back against Gerard's side. They made it clear that it was the end of the subject and I had no idea in that moment that I would get my answer. 

It was a week later, I asked the guys to go grab a bite to eat after the show. Ray and Bob went with me but the Ways stayed behind on the bus. I had forgotten my wallet on the bus, so, I ran back to grab it. As I ran onto the bus, into the lounge and I froze. A sound I knew very well filled my ears it was load moan coming from the bunks. "Oh, fuck, Gee, right there," Mikey's voice filled my ears suddenly. I stood there for a moment my mouth hanging open, Me thinking that I couldn't be hearing that right, it wasn't what it sounded like. I moved slowly and quietly to the curtain that separated the bunks from the front of the bus and I stood there for moment feeling kind of awkward for being so nosy. 

I eased the curtain back, I could see both of them but they hadn't noticed me. Mikey was sitting on my lower bunk long legs spread apart and Gerard was on the floor kneeling between his splayed legs with his mouth on his rather long dick. Mikey's hands were tangled in his brother's hair while his head lolling back on his shoulders wit his eyes closed. His mouth forming a perfect O around the moans that were escaping from it. I stepped back, closing the curtain and exited the bus as quick and quiet as could. I realized very quickly that I was semi hard from what I had just witnessed. I tried to ignore it as I headed back to Ray and Bob. 

"Did you get your wallet?" Ray questioned. 

"What? No, I changed my mind, I am not hungry. I think I am just going to go hang out with the two of you." 

Bob shakes his head grumbling about me making them take so long for no reason. I am already lost in thought and I don't really say much as we cross the field. When we reach the parking area, we look around to make sure no fans are still mulling about and that no one has followed us. We quickly make our way to the restaurant down the street and I sit there with my head against the glass window next to the both of them while I was thinking. 

Ray startles me out of my thoughts. "What wrong with you, Frank?" He questions. 

"Nothing," I say, "just thinking." 

"You are never this quiet or still," he says. 

I shrug, "I am just tired, I guess," I tell him. He lets it go at that because well, I do get sick a lot and very easily. 

Bob looks me for a moment and says, "I hope you aren't getting sick." 

It ended the conversation and I follow them back to the venue just as quiet. When we get back on the bus Mikey is snoring softly and Gee is mumbling lyrics in his sleep. I sigh, sliding into my bunk and settled down to sleep. I couldn't get the image of the two of them out of my head. It is making hard and I shift uncomfortably trying to alleviate my discomfort. I just couldn't make the damn hard-on go away. Fuck, it shouldn't turn me on. It is something they shouldn't even be doing. I can't help it though, they are so beautiful and they look so perfect together. 

I sigh, giving in and push my hand into my boxers. I wrap my hand around my erection and start stroking myself. I let me eyes close, biting my lip to keep from making any noise. I can't help but let the thoughts of Gee and Mikey fill my head. It doesn't take me long to cum with the thoughts of them. I wipe the cum on my blanket and curl up to sleep. 

Now that I was aware of them I see them sneak in secret looks and touches. Sometimes even quick kisses when they think no one will see them. I keep it to myself for the next week and when a hotel night comes and I know that I have my chance to corner them. Mikey and Gee usually share a room and I share one with Ray and Bob. The reason it was divided that way is because being brothers it is easier for them to share a single. The rest of us would split a double. I would take turns sleeping in the bed with either Ray or Bob unless they had a sleeper sofa. Tonight, I had something different on my mind. 

I was so jumpy all day and even during the show and I just got even more nervous after the show on the way to the hotel. They might tell me to fuck right off or even deny it to my face. Once we were at the hotel, I slipped down to the Way's room. I knocked on the door, tapping my foot impatiently. When Gerard opens the door, I smile at him sweetly.  
"I am going for smoke, would you like to come with me." 

"Sure," Gee said shrugging as he turned to ask Mikey. 

"Yeah, just give me a second," Mikey called back. 

A moment later they were following me down the hall and out of the hotel. I light my smoke as I stand there eyeing them. Both them puff on their smokes as well. I was quiet for a few minutes, then I checked to make sure that no was around. "I am not really tired," I say, "why don't we watch TV," I say. 

Gerard and Mikey look at each other for a brief moment. "Well, we were thinking we would just go to bed, we're kind of tired," Gee says. 

I move to stand right in front of Gerard. "We both know you two aren't going to be sleeping in that room," I say. 

Both them blink at me like I have lost my mind. "What are talking about, Frankie? Mikey questions me. 

"I saw you and Gee," I inform him boldly. 

"Saw us doing what?" Gee says nervously. 

"I think you know," I tell him raising an eyebrow. 

They exchange a look both stomping out their smokes. "Look, Frank," Gerard says, "I think we should maybe move this conversation back into the hotel." I nod throwing down my own butt and following them back inside to their room. Mikey walks in first and Gee holds the door open for me. He comes in last, closing the door as quiet as he can. He motions towards the bed telling me to sit down. I flop down, staring at him and at Mikey expectantly. "Now tell me what it is you think that you saw," Gerard says. 

"I saw you blowing, Mikey, for one," I say smirking. Both them go slightly pale and glance at each other. 

"Look, Frank, Gerard starts and licks his lips. 

I cut him off, "I am not going to tell anyone, if that is what you're afraid of," I tell him. They look relived at this but it's a still tense moment. I keep talking rapidly before he can interrupt. "Look, I am not mad at you or even disgusted, it's cool if that is how the two of you feel about one another." I would like to say that they looked completely relaxed but they don't.

Gerard moves to stand right in front of me. "What is it you want from us, Frank?" He asks nervously. 

My cheeks go a deep crimson and I scuff my shoe on the floor refusing to meet his eyes. "I want to watch you and Mikey. I, well, I kind of get off on it," I mumble ashamed of myself. 

"What was that?" Gee questions me and it makes me look at him. I am so embarrassed that I feel like running out of the room. "Frank," he says gently. 

"I said I wanted to watch, okay," I pull away refusing to meet his eyes. 

Suddenly, I am startled by the bark of laughter that comes from Mikey. "That is what you want?" He says laughing at me. 

I jump up now ashamed of myself and start to run out of the room. I don't get very far before Gerard grabs my arm and pulls me back. "It's okay, Frankie, we don't mind," he says, "just ignore Mikey." He turns to glare at Mikey who in turn calms himself. 

"I am sorry, Frank, I didn't mean to laugh at you," Mikey says sounding like he feels guilty. "I was just kind of startled by your request. I think you have to realize that it is not something that people normally ask me and Gee every day." 

I nod refusing to meet his eyes. Gee forces me to look up again. "Frank, if you can't even look at us how are you going to watch?" This time I laugh startling myself and both of them. 

"Sorry, Gerard, I, just, this isn't something that happens every day," I say. 

"Yeah, I know," he says. "Come on, Mikey," he says tugging Mikey's hand. Mikey follows him to the bed and they settle at the top of it. 

I turn to face them nervously and licking my lips. "Is it cool if I take these off?" I say motioning to my pants. 

"Go ahead," Gerard says smiling at me. I make quick work of my pants and boxers leaving them on the floor. I can't help but feel a little awkward and I throw my shirt to floor as well. I sit naked in front of them with both of the Way's eyes on me. 

"You know, Frank, you really are beautiful," Mikey says. 

I flush slightly and say, "yeah, yeah." I sit on the end bed watching them as Mikey leans in kissing Gerard softly. Their hands wander all over each other and it doesn't take long before they both are naked, hard and gasping into each others mouths. It so breathtaking the way they move together in unison. They way their bodies fit together like they were made to. Both of them are rock hard and leaking. It makes my own dick throb with need. I don't touch myself yet but instead watch them.

Mikey's cock is much longer then Gee's but Gee is much thicker. I can't help but take the time to admire them. Mikey slides in between his brother's legs teasing the head of his cock with his tongue. Gee thrusts his hips against Mikey's lips. "Please, Mikey," he gasps, begging him to stop teasing him. When Mikey slides Gerard's length into his mouth I can't hold back any longer. 

I wrap my hand around my own erection and begin stroking it. The sounds that Gerard is making go straight to my cock making it twitch in my hand. Mikey bobs on his brother's length as Gee's hands tangle in his hair. "So, fucking good," Gee mumbles. "I love your mouth," he tells Mikey before he starts moaning again. He is squirming around underneath Mikey as he sucks Gerard as deep as he can. "Fuck, Mikey," he grunts losing himself. He suddenly grabs his little brother's hair and starts thrusting up wildly into his mouth. Mikey doesn't pull away or stop him. He just swallows around him and takes it. It might be the hottest thing that I ever seen. I bite my lip so hard that it is almost bleeding just to keep my moans from escaping. I don't want to disturb them or distract them. It would just ruin the perfection of the two them this way. 

My hand flys over my own member unable to control my need. It isn't long before Gee throws his head back and is cumming into Mikey's mouth. Mikey swallows down his seed as best as he can, working his throat around him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Mikey," Gee moans. When he is done he collapses onto the bed spent. Mikey pulls away wiping his mouth. It was just that simple motion of Mikey wiping his mouth that sent me careening over the edge just knowing that Gee had come in his mouth. I moan so loud when I come that they both turn to stare at me. At that moment I could have cared less and I felt unashamed. I stroked myself through my orgasm until I was also completely spent. 

I sagged panting as they both stare at me half lidded. "Fuck you cumming from watching us was," Mikey started. 

"Hot as fuck!" Gee finished for him. 

I blush a slight pink across my cheeks making them both chuckle. "What about, Mikey?" I say motioning to him. 

Mikey flushes and Gee laughs now. "I don't think he will be needing any help," Gerard says. I look at them confused. "He came when you did, from hearing you and having the taste of me in his mouth," Gee supplied helpfully. 

"Oh," I said slightly in awe and a little embarrassed. 

Both them chuckle and they reach their arms out to me. "Come on then," Gee says. I look at him confused. 

Mikey rolls his eyes at me. "You're going to sleep with us," he says helpfully. 

"Ohhh," I say flushing brighter pink. "I don't want to, you know intrude on what you guys have," I tell them. 

"Shut up and get the fuck over here," Mikey snaps causing Gee to snicker. 

"Okay," I say crawling up the bed towards them. "Where should I," I start. 

"In between us," Gee says patting the bed. 

I crawl up in the middle of him and Mikey and the two of them curl themselves around me. "Good night," Mikey says nuzzling against my neck. 

"Sleep well," Gee whispers, laying his head on my chest. 

I sigh contentedly settling into sleep. It wasn't something I had ever imagined but now it is something that I was sure that I would take as far as they'd let me. I fall asleep between them with a satisfied smile on my face.


End file.
